


Are They Finally Dating?

by theknightofdoom



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Collegestuck, Denial, Human AU, Humanstuck, KarDave, Light Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, based off a buzzfeed video bc im trash, davekat - Freeform, dorks who are into each other but wont admit it, i guess, idk - Freeform, knightcest, maybe?? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theknightofdoom/pseuds/theknightofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well... are they?!?"</p><p>Karkat and Dave will not admit they're practically boyfriends. Shenanigans ensue.</p><p>Based off a BuzzFeedViolet video.</p><p>Needs extreme editing (I wrote this at 5 in the morning and didn't proof read).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are They Finally Dating?

**Author's Note:**

> i was watching [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2pUG8Sw6KyU) and thought of davekat... so i wrote this. id recommend watching it first. i didnt follow what happened in the video religiously btw.
> 
> im sorry i suck at tenses so hard. also writing in any person that isnt second. 
> 
> also just writing

“For _fucks_ sake, where the hell is my goddamn phone? I put it right there on my fucking seat, it’s not like it could have grown long ass spider legs and swaggered out of my car in the 10 minute ride here! Maybe I should start calling for it like it’s a overly pampered mutt that ran away because it was tired of being forced into tutus and having it’s fur dyed. Poor Princess Flufferton Twinkletoes, all he ever wanted was to be a normal dog and-”

“Yo, Kark, you talking to yourself again?”

“ **AH**!” Karkat jumped up, hitting his head on the roof of his car. He had been innocently searching for his phone in the dark (his car’s interior lights had stopped working 2 months ago), and now pain was blossoming in the back of his head. Karkat was about 75% sure he had never done anything to deserve this hell he faced on a daily basis. Maybe he was an awful person in a past life. He could believe that.“ _Fuck_!”

He pulled himself up, using the door as leverage. And then a support to hold him up as the pain pulled everything out of focus for a second. _Damn, he hit his head hard_. Once his eyes stopped blurring his vision randomly, he took notice of the owner to the voice that just scared the absolute shit out of him.

“I know I’m attractive but you don’t have to stare, babe. You can just say the magic words and all this is on tap. Free of charge, just for you.” Karkat didn’t _actually_ need to look up to know it was one Dave Strider. He knew his voice off by heart. Strider’s unforgettably obnoxious ( _attractive_ ) voice had managed to weasel it’s way into his mind until it had become ingrained in his subconscious. Karkat was not to sure how this was meant to make him feel.

“Here’s some magic words for you: Shut the fuck up,” Karkat hissed, but it had no venom. He pushed himself off the door, feeling better from his brief brush with a fleeting threat of a headache (which was helpful, as Karkat was sure Dave was his own personalised headache), and went to shut it. “And are you insinuating that you’re a prostitute? Who in their right mind would _optionally_ have sex with you?”

Instead of getting a toneless reply, he was stopped by a hand on his upper arm. “You left your keys in the ignition.”

Karkat paused for a second, revelling in how _warm_ Dave’s hand was on his bicep. How was he that warm? Was it even human to be that hot? “Oh. I’ll, just, get that.” He turned back around, bending down to grab his keys. The light flashed on something from his new position. It was his phone. _Fuck yes_. Grabbing onto the wheel for support he leaned further. He could _totally_ reach it if he pushed a little more. “What the hell are you doing out there, being strangled by your own ego?”

“No, no way, man. I,” Huh. Karkat had never heard Dave actually stutter before, despite knowing it was something he apparently used to do a lot when he was younger. “I was just thinking about how, you know, leaving your keys in there is, like, uh...” He was _so close_. Why must he be so short? If he had spindly lanky limbs like Dave this would have been over in a second. “Dangerous. Like, who knows what shit could happen?”

“Aha!” Finally he snatched his phone up, quickly moving back out and slamming shut his car door as he shoved his keys and phone into his jean pockets. “So, you’re going to Roxy’s party?”

“Yeah, you know. Siblings and shit. Gotta keep up that brotherly love.” Dave shrugs noncommittally and tilts his head a little. “What about you?”

 _Because I knew you’d be here_. “Kanaya forced me to come.” _Because she knew you’d be here_. “Because I don’t get out enough, apparently.”

Dave chuckles and Karkat can’t help but admire his laugh. It was low, but loud, and _so smooth_. How dare he have such a laugh. “I agree with Kanaya, as always. She’s a wise lady, no wonder Rose is grinding up against her. They probably have structured debates that would rival that of the essays of Literature majors over their weekly choice of Freudian text while doing the passionate lesbian horizontal tango.” Dave pauses, noting Karkat’s look of outright disgust and sends him a wry smile. “If she keeps hounding your ass over the whole deal, you could always come chill with me and we’ll say that we’re doing something social when actually we’ll be re-watching the entirety of _Friends_.”

Karkat offered him a small smile of his own. “Yeah. It’d be nice. To not have Kanaya on my back, I mean.”

They both turned, walking across the sidewalk towards Roxy’s house. There was silence for a moment before Dave broke it again.

“You took my advice.” He said, and when Karkat turned to look at him he found the other was already watching. “On the whole plaid-shirts-look-good-on-you deal.”

“Oh,” Karkat understood why Dave was a little bemused by this. Dave had only mentioned that he thought Karkat could pull off plaid shirts in passing during a long ramble. Dave probably thought Karkat didn’t even read the whole thing. He had. “Yeah, I did.” He hadn’t chosen to wear plaid _because_ Dave said he liked it and he knew he was going to be there. That would be stupid.

“You look…” Well, he looked good. But he always looked good. He was simply wearing a plain white t-shirt and acid washed jeans ripped to hell and back, but it wasn’t clothes that were attractive. It was pretty obvious who was attractive. “Like a douche. As always.”

Dave snorted lightly and Karkat wondered if it was because he _knew_. Maybe he was accidentally giving off vibes? They had reached Roxy’s place now, and Dave was getting kind of close for comfort. He was definitely leaning in, he was sure of it, he could see the inches between their faces dissipating-

“You have an eyelash.” Dave points out quietly.

“Really?”

“Yeah, uh, it’s just-” Dave lifts his hand and brushes his fingers across the top of his cheek. “There.”

“Hey guys!” The two boys jumped slightly as the gate next to the swung open and a girl with pink hair grinned at them.

“This is your place?” Karkat asked quickly. Dave coughed awkwardly.

It was a small building that held a few flats. Nothing like the apartment building Karkat and Dave lived in. There was a small square of grass out front, tall hedges separating it from the ‘front lawns’ of the other flats. There were all kinds of fairy lights strung through the hedges and tall gate that was at the front of the lawn. Karkat wondered if Roxy’s neighbours were just as… unique as her, or if she had to badger them incessantly until they allowed her to throw up the copious amounts of twinkling lights.

“Yeah, this is where I live. Come on guys, the parties upstairs!”

Roxy lead them up to her apartment, gushing about the SNES she had found on Ebay and how she was going to kick their ass on it.

“-but anyway, help yourself to food and drinks. Have fun, you two!” Roxy flashed them a blinding smile before swaying away, purpose set on her face.

She quickly spotted who she was looking for, dropping excitedly on the couch. “John! I think you were right.” Roxy giggled, eyes trained on Dave and Karkat across the room.

“What, about how despite Nic Cage is actually a shit actor and Con Air is an even shittier movie, it’s still a masterpiece because-”

“No.” Roxy rolled her startlingly pink eyes exaggeratedly, huffing out a sigh. “Not about Con Air. About Dave and Karkat! I think they’re finally dating.”

John looked up from his phone now, raising an eyebrow. He looked at Roxy, then to Dave and Karkat. Then back to Roxy. “You owe me fifty bucks.”

“What!” She pushed at John arm, shaking her head vigorously. “No, hold on, I said I think.”

“You’re aren’t getting out another of our bets, Rox-”

* * *

“What the fuck even is this thing? Who invented this? Why would someone want to go to so much effort for a goddamn drink?!” Karkat was stabbing a bottle opener into the cork of a bottle of wine, growing increasingly frustrated.

“Bro, what. Just ask for help,” Dave shakes his head, trying to repress laughter bubbling up behind his lips. “Here.”

Dave takes the bottle from Karkat, starting to loosen the cork from the bottle.

“Thanks.”

“Woah, was that a thank you? What’s going on, where’s Karkat at? This ain’t the dude I walked in here with.”

“I swear to fucking god, shut up and open the bottle or I’ll get it and-”

* * *

“They’re totally dating.” John says as he grabs a Dorito from the bowl of chips.

“Who?” Dirk asks, opening a bottle of beer with a little too much flourish. It foams up and spills out of the neck and down the sides, dripping over Dirk’s hand. John nudges him and nods over to Karkat watching with a mixture of amusement and embarrassment as Dave practically wrestles with a bottle of wine. “Dave and Karkat? Finally. Kid won’t fucking shut up about him, about damn time he grew a pair and told him he was into him.”

John and Dirk watch them silently for a few more moments, John munching down on another Dorito as Dirk points out, “Lil’ shit never learnt how to open a wine bottle. Bet you five he either breaks it trying or the cork flies out and hits him in the face and shit goes everywhere.”

“You’re on.”

* * *

“Bye.” Karkat sighs, watching Meenah walk off towards Vriska. And now he was alone with Dave again.

“Meenah’s pretty cool.”

“Yeah, except she’s friends with Vriska who’s a massive bitch. Did I tell you the story of the Birthday Cake Incident? It pretty much sums up how much of a enormous asswad she is. It was-”

“Wait, hold up.” Dave placed one his _warm_ hands on Karkat’s shoulder, pushing him around a little bit to look at his back. “You’ve got a tag hanging out.

“Pube petting fuck, this is a new shirt. I must have forgot to take the damn piece of shit out. Can you, uh… get it for me?”

“Sure,” Dave tries to reach it, but can’t see. Pushing himself up onto his knees, he presses more of his ( _Jesus Christ he’s warm_ ) torso against his back as he fiddles with the collar of the shirt. “It’s, uh, a weird angle.”

“Yeah,”

* * *

“What a pair of nerds. Look at him, I bet there’s nothing even on his shirt, he just wants to get all up in his grill.” Dirk snorts, taking a swig of his beer as he watches Sollux beat his score on _Fruit Ninja_.

“What, who?” Aradia asks as she returns with her drink.

“Haven’t you heard?” Dirk leans over, purposefully knocking Sollux’s arm and causing him to hit a bomb. Sollux curses under his breath. “About Dave and Karkat?”

“What?” Aradia blinks, looking over at them, Dave laughing something into Karkat ear as he fights to pull the tag away from his shirt. “He didn’t tell me!”

Dirk shrugs. “They’re finally official. Took long enough, in my opinion.”

Aradia pouts in their direction, while Sollux looks up long enough to send the pair a disdainful look before returning to Fruit Ninja. “KK could do tho much better.”

* * *

“Are you stealing people’s stuff again?” Dave rests his arms over the top of the fridge door, sending Karkat an amused smile.

He stood up, taking a tupperware container full of pasta with him. “I’m not stealing. It’s sharing. And before you make a joke about communism, Roxy told me I could eat anything.”

“Whatever you say, just remember these are _Roxy’s_ chairs, so they have to stay here. At  _her_  house.”

“Shut your dirty whore mouth Strider, that was _one time_.” He opens the container, bringing it up to his nose to sniff. “Does this smell alright to you?” He extends it for him to smell too, leaning back in as their heads come close together.

* * *

“They’re together.” Aradia states, shoving  handful of popcorn into her mouth. After a second she grimaces; she preferred salted.

“They’re tho totally banging.” Sollux chimes in, not looking away from his phone as he taps the screen with flying fingers.

Kanaya hums thoughtfully. “Really? Karkat did not tell me he was in a relationship with Dave.”

“I say it was obvious!” Terezi cackles, grinning maniacally. “Everyone knew they were just tiptoeing around the subject even though they’re incredibly gay together!”

Sollux let out a harsh spurt of laughter. “You know it, TZ.”

* * *

“Karkat.”

Karkat stood up, mouth full of pasta as he spoke hurriedly. “Kan, Roxy told me I could eat this. I promise this isn’t a repeat of-”

“No no, I was just going to say I’m glad that you and Dave have finally settled the debacle that was your relationship status. It was quite ambiguous for some time. Although your reassurance that you will not thieve an arm chair from Roxy’s home makes me feel much more comfortable.”

“What the ball fondling _fuck_ do you mean, me and Dave’s relationship status?”

* * *

“You’re going to be coming round to me and Karkat’s place more often, so we need to set some ground rules. I warn you now, Mr Coolkid Strider, that if you break the rules then you will be subjected to the wrath of the high court and I will not be able to soften the blow of justice when it hits it’s mark. Number one, don’t touch my stuff. Next rule-”

“Okay Rezi I can only play along with this bs for so long. Why would I be at your house more often than usual?”

“Because?” Terezi rolls her foggy eyes, leaning forward with both hands resting on the head of her cane. “You and Karkles are dating, duh! And now that your are, you might try to touch my really cool stuff!”

* * *

“You think we’re _dating_?! Wait, what the fuck, our relationship has been ambiguous for a while now? What?!” Karkat places the tupperware down on the side, brandishing the fork menacingly. “What did everyone think was going on? Does Dave know about this?”

Kanaya laughs cautiously with a bemused expression. “I would hope so, since he’s your boyfriend.”

* * *

“No, Karkat and I aren’t dating.” Dave rushes, putting his hands up as if trying to prove innocence. “I don’t know where you got that idea, honestly, Karkat and I, just bros, like the broest of bros, you know-”

“Dave. I don’t care what you call it!” She laughs deliriously, showing off her white teeth as she whacks him with her cane on his head. “Dating, fucking, hooking up, bros with benefits, marriage, it’s all the same to me!” Her voice suddenly grows serious, a threatening look in her milky eyes. “Just _don’t_ touch my dragons, they’re real.”

* * *

“How the hell did this happen?” Karkat moans, head now resting in his hands.

“Chemistry, fate, who knows…” Kanaya offers unhelpfully.

“Okay, fuck this.”

Karkat turns and walks away, pretending not to hear when Kanaya calls after him about leaving all of Roxy’s belongings in her flat. He stalks into the hallway, intent on finding someone who can explain, when he bumps smack into someone.

“Ow, watch where the fuck you’re going ass-” Karkat looks up and there, looking down at him through dark lenses, was the very person he did not want to see right now.

They both turned to walk away when Roxy came stumbling through the threshold of the doorway, martini sloshing onto her hands. “You _guuuuuuys_! I’m _soooooo_ happy, **hic** , for _yoooooou_!” She grabs the two of them and wraps her arms around each boys neck with her respective arm. Jesus, Karkat noted, she hugged fucking hard. Also, that even just like that, stood next to him uncomfortably being squished by a drunk Lalonde, he could feel the intense body heat wavering off of him.

“Go forth and prosper!” Roxy giggled, watching them turn back and walk the way they came in a blissful haze. “This is such a _fun party_ , right guys?”

* * *

Karkat stumbled into the kitchen. Glad that no one was there to pester him, he leaned against the counter with his head in his hands a groaned loudly. This was awful.

He, himself, didn’t really care about the rumours. Everyone knew he was gay, and a good portion of his friends (if not all of them) had figured out he had some feelings about Strider that inclined pretty deeply into the okay-that’s-more-than-just-bros area. What he was worried about was how Dave would react.

What if he thought _Karka_ _t_ had been the one that started the rumours? Oh god, what if Dave was so freaked out by the whole thing that he didn’t want to be friends with him anymore?  


Karkat groaned even louder, grabbing the nearest bottle and pulling it up to his lips for a long swig.

* * *

Dave cracked open his fourth bottle of beer. It had been two minutes since he ran into Karkat and he was on a mission to get a pissed as possible. He was not drunk enough to deal with this shit.

Why did everyone think they were together now? Dave was under the impression that he was pretty great at keeping his emotions and intentions well sealed. With how this was going, it seemed maybe that wasn’t the case.

If everyone else knew, the chances Karkat knew were pretty high, right? Especially since he read those dumbass romance novels as often as his annoying older brother read the Bible. This shit was pretty damn textbook, now that he thought about it, and for Karkat to not know he had to be really naive.

Or, even worse, in denial. In denial because he didn’t want Dave that way.

Dave downed the bottle in one continuous chug, gasping for breath as he viciously ripped the bottle cap off his next bottle.

He was going to need the toilet really bad if he kept on like this.

* * *

Grimacing, Karkat pulled the bottle away from his lips, in the process managing to spill the red liquid down the front of his shirt.

“Shit,” He cursed, slamming the wine back onto the counter and stalking quickly to the toilets. He didn’t want someone to walk in on him trying to wash his shirt in the kitchen sink.

Banging the bathroom door shut, he bent over the sink, pulling the flannel away from his chest in the hopes that it would reach under the water hissing from the tap. He couldn’t get a good angle, however, and every second spent trying was another second for this damn wine to soak into his _new_ shirt.

“I can’t fucking believe my life,” Karkat growled, unbuttoning the shirt as he previously hopped into Roxy’s shower. He turned on the shower for a second, holding the flannel under the spray, before shutting it off again to rub a stray bar of soap he grabbed blindly from the side onto the stain.

“...drunk enough I’ll pass out so hard that I hit my head and get sucked into another dimension entirely. Then I won’t have to deal with this Jeremy Kyle brand shit.” Karkat froze, realizing all too late that he was not alone. He heard the bathroom door close and a zipper come undone. “Yeah, that’s a magical fucking idea. Screw Einstein and that bunch of crusty old cunts, I’m obviously an unrecognized genius. A mental magician in his prime going unnoticed by his peers or some crap.”

Karkat could not believe he was stood shirtless in Roxy’s shower rubbing soap into a flannel as he listens to the very person he had been trying to avoid talk to himself as he pisses.

Life was unfair.

Maybe he could just, slip out, without Dave noticing? He placed the soap down carefully, opening the door of the shower a little. But the bottom of the shower was now wet, and he slipped. He really did _slip out_. God why did he think that. Why did he think any of this would be a good idea. Why did he ever leave his room.

“... then I’ll be like, I always knew I’d become president, so this award isn’t a surprise, but I would like to thank- **HOLY SHIT**!” Dave jolted in surprise as Karkat tumbled out of the shower, clutching his shirt like it was the only thing tethering him to this Earth. “ **WHAT THE FUCK KARKAT**?!”

Karkat steadied himself, holding his hands up innocently. “I can explain!”

“Were you in there the whole time? Have you been watching me piss?” Dave saw Karkat’s eyes flicker for a second and he realised his junk was still out. Totally not blushing, Dave shoved it back into his pants.

A knock sounded from the door and both boys whipped around to stare at it in horror. “Occupied!” They both shouted in unison, the horror deepening on their faces when it dawned on them what they had done.

“ _Oooooh_ , take your time you two!” Karkat could practically hear Roxy’s wink through the door. “Be safe and don’t break anything, haha.”

“Okay, so why were you watching me take a leak like a little peeping tom again? Was the call to perv on me and get an eyeful of my weapon of ass destruction that strong?” Dave crossed his arms, trying to stay casual. Karkat had totally seen his spam javelin and oh god he had a good upper-body.

“I was getting a wine stain out!” Karkat hissed lowly, shaking his the cloth in his hand as if it proved his case.

“Couldn’t you do that in the kitchen?”

“No! There’s this rumour going around that I…” Karkat trailed off awkwardly, realising again that trying to hide from Dave had only got him cornered with the insufferable prick. He did not blush.

“Yeah, I, uh… heard about that.” Dave nodded, scratching the back of his neck as Karkat started pull his shirt back on. How could doing something so mundane seem so attractive?

“I don’t know why anyone would think that!” Karkat rushed in, words tumbling nervously out of his mouth. “I mean, you and me? What are they thinking! We’re like, completely incompatible, just bros, always had been always will be, haha!”

Karkat had been doing the thing. The thing where he got so invested in what he was saying that he spoke with his hands wildly, and his eyebrows furrowed, and fuck he’s look at him abort mission abort.

“Do… you know? Why anyone would think that?”

“No!”

Karkat weakly swung at the wall, letting out a small sigh of frustration.“Ugh. Now they probably think we’re in here kissing… or, uh, something.”

Dave grimaced, leaning cautiously against the adjacent wall. “I would never kiss someone for the first time this close to a toilet. I’m not that desperate. Or sleazy. Actually I think I can be quite romantic sometimes, like-”

“Okay, yeah, I get the point.” Karkat cuts him off impatiently.

“Okay, yeah,” Dave repeats, watching Karkat roll forward on the balls of his feet and then back onto his heels five times before breaking the silence that hung thick in the air. “So, what are we gonna do. About it.”

“We need to break up.” A look of confusion flitters over Dave’s features. “I mean, fuck, _stage_ a break up.”

“Right. What are we going to break up about.”

“Well,” Karkat hums thoughtfully. “Find something that really pisses you off about me? Like I know there must be a lot,”

“-uh, I don’t know man-”

“But dig way down deep, find the most annoying thing there is about me,”

“-I can’t really think of-”

“Just let it rip, I hate a lot of things about myself, so it can’t be hard to find something _really_ awful about me that _really_ pisses you off,”

“-okay, well maybe-”

“Something that drives you crazy and makes you insane, like, fuck, I could kill him ri-”

“-you can be really _loud_.” Dave finally says, raising his voice so that Karkat would shut up and let him speak for a moment.

“You can be really quiet sometimes.” Karkat bites back. “Like, hey coolkid, you really too much of hipster douche to talk?”

Dave didn’t reply, mouth forming a thin line. Karkat sighed.

“Good thing we’re breaking up, then.” Dave joked, but his voice was too quiet, too tense. It almost seemed… _upset_? Like he was a small rejected puppy Karkat had randomly kicked.

“Yeah. Good thing.”

“Let’s do this. Game face on. Are you ready for the performance of your lifetime, My Vantas? We gotta pull out all the stops today, the theater is sold out-”

“Fucking hell, for once, shut up.”

“I thought I didn’t speak enough.”

Karkat sent him a harsh glare, squaring up his shoulders as he reached for the door handle. “They’re all going to be out there, so we need to be convincing, okay?”

“On the count of three. One, two,” They swung the door open, stepping out to be greeted with an empty hallway. “...three?”

They boys looked inquisitively along the walls, trying to find the meddlesome friends they had been sure would be outside the door, and then at eachother.

Rose swayed graceful, but inebriated, around the corner, sending the pair a sly smile. “David, there you are!”

Here it comes. Both boys were certain the barrage of questions and analytical observations of their relationship were sure to come from the Lalonde fluttering elegantly from side to side in front of them.

“You will never believe this: Terezi and Nepeta are engaging in some incredibly sloppy makeout sessions on Roxy’s bed! You owe me twenty dollars.”

And with that, Rose swanned away again, down the hallway towards where Karkat had seen Kanaya last.

“I guess we aren’t that big of a deal anymore.”

“I’m really offended, I thought our relationship was one of monumental importance for everyone to-”

“No.” Karkat hushed him, placing hand flat over Dave’s mouth. “I’m done with that for tonight. Now tell me what you know about Terezi and Nepeta.”

* * *

“Shit, where the hell are my keys now?” Karkat grumbled, hands digging through all his pockets as he walked up to his car.

“Maybe Vriska stole them from you. You know, as payback from when you stole her furniture.”

Karkat had given up trying to stop people from mentioning the incident. He didn’t have it in him to even chorus _“But I was drunk and Sollux promised we were at Ikea!”_. He just laughed unabashedly instead, breath wafting white like smoke into the cold night air. He watched it disappear as he finally drew his keys from his back pocket.

“Well, goodnight. Remember what I said about that  _Friends_ marathon, alright?”

“Sure,” Karkat breathed, “I’m just going to go home now. And, I don’t know. Eat ice cream, cry and watch my favourite rom-coms. Since we broke up.”

A small chuckle passed through Dave’s lips and the corners flicked up. Karkat smiled fully in return, not caring in the darkness of the night.

“Right. Because we broke up.” Dave finally gave in and gave one of his rare, full smiles.

There was a heavy silence for what seemed the millionth time between them that night.

“Oh. You, uh,” Dave pointed towards Karkat’s cheek. “Have another eyelash.”

“Again?”

“Uh huh. It’s just right…” Dave moved closer, hand reaching up like it had earlier that evening. Karkat moved closer, enjoying the warmth Dave was giving despite not even being in contact with him.

Dave’s hand brushed over his cheek. Past his cheek. Now it was on the back of his head and tangled in his hair and he could see Dave’s lips and they were leaning closer, closer, closer…

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP** -

“ _ **FUCK**_!” Karkat shouted, Dave reeling backwards and only just managing not to land on his ass. The car continued to scream out it’s completely inappropriately timed alarm and the two shared a look of defeat as Karkat fumbled with the keys to open it and shut the car alarm off. Dave started to back away and lifted a hand in lieu of a proper goodbye, flash-stepping out of the area as Karkat shouted obscenities at his uncooperative car.

**  
~~Are they dating yet? (No)~~ **

**Author's Note:**

> extra: i see you may be wondering why many allude to karkat stealing furniture! worry not, i shall tell you why. (i didnt see anyway to get this in so here it is now). when karkat was a freshman at college vriska threw a this massive party and it was insane. karkat got absolutely smashed (the most drunk he had ever been in his life) and sollux and eridan convinced him he was at ikea buying furniture for his new house he shared with his pregnant wife sharon (who does not exist). sollux and eridan didnt think someone so small would be able to carry a large armchair halfway across campus. it was recorded and put on youtube and actuallly trended for the population of the college. no one ever let him live it down afterwards (especially dave. vriska was just pissed that kat puked all over her favourite chair. she thinks he did it on purpose in revenge for the birthday cake incident).
> 
> i wrote this to avoid finishing the next part of only which i started to avoid writing the next part of that thing i started like 6 months ago which i started to avoid sleeping
> 
> my life is out of control


End file.
